


Picture

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 6, M/M, Nathmarc November, Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 6 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> I... do not like this one. It's not my best work.

_ It was a chilly spring day. Nathaniel and Marc had been going on a date when the picture was taken. It was a happy day.  _

_ They went out for ice cream. Normal ice cream. Not soulmate ice cream. Just regular ice cream. It was great.  _

_ They went to the park and sat in the shade of the trees. Nathaniel started drawing something Marc couldn’t quite see until Nathaniel flipped his sketchbook around to show Marc. _

_ The breeze made Nathaniel shiver a little, causing the two boys to cuddle together. Marc couldn’t stop the blush from spreading across his face. _

_ Later, the rest of the art club came to join them. They all took a group photo. _

As Marc stares at the picture, at the happy, smiling faces, he, not for the first time, wishes to go back in time, to before he was the last one left. Before screams were a normal thing. Before the buildings were constantly burning. Before this Akuma. Before that one bad day. 

Even so, he resolves himself for one last battle against the Akuma - against his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/CgBPz9z


End file.
